What Happened
by tbw
Summary: Hurt, Hinata has had enough of her drama filled life and consequently causes more when she gets drunk at her roommate’s party. An unsuspected call from a family that she wants nothing to do with sends her back to carry out her new 'duty to her family:NUHH
1. Intro

"What Happened?"

Best Friends

Intro

I can't stand him anymore. I can't wait to get away from him. I see him there standing in front of me in the living room speaking to me but I can only see his lips moving and the angry expression on his face. His face, oh yes, his beautiful face that held black shimmering eyes of shadow, it looked as if his eyes were stricken with hurt. But I don't care, I hate you now.

My hand slides to my cheek and I caress the heated skin that burned a hot red, but I couldn't feel anything. Then I looked at him again; his arms are waving around trying to get my attention like I am daft and dumb. But then again I can't hear or make out anything he's saying, all I can feel is a warm hum sound on my ears. I can hear and feel the way the lights hit my face, it was a beautiful feeling. It's almost how I usually feel when I'm around you. All of a sudden my vision starts to waver and there are two of you in my vision. Then I fall to the ground and remember nothing. Every time I think back on this memory I always feel sick afterwards. But then again who wouldn't feel sick after waking up in their bed completely covered with vomit. My eyes open to reveal blurred colors. What? Why can't I see anything? I quickly pull my arm out from under the covers to rub my eyes but the task proved to be hard with my lack of aiming skills. It seemed as if I could not connect my balled fist with my clouded eyes.

This frightens me. Where could I be? I bring my clenched hand down a bit to rest next to my head. My body stilled and I shut my lavender eyes. I let out a small sigh when I become aware of the soft mushy thing my head is laying upon, and the high count threaded sheets that were twisted around my bare feet. I must be at home in bed…thank the lord. And for a minute there I almost thought I was in some abductor's house, drugged and locked in a room waiting to be raped and killed for some evil perverts amusement. My face twists into a scowl; who the hell would want to abduct me anyways when there is a perfectly normal and actually PRETY girl in the next room.

As my vision starts to clear up I begin to see the tan color of my shaded walls that are covered with my life's memories; Some hats, cards, essays from class, random things here and there, and pictures of me and one of my best friends. Her hair is a bobby pink bubble gum splash that's unique and radiating cheeriness while there I stood next to her with my plane dark hair that was hardly styled. Her face was painted with red lipstick that only further brought out her wonderful features and there I was with my plane blistex covered lips that screamed ' I read in my spare time and have no life instead of making out with hot boys and getting my-!' My head tilts down in shame a bit as I start to mentally berate myself for thinking so jealously. My mother didn't raise me to be a jealous person but sometimes it seems that Sakura is everything I wish to be.

While trying to push myself up on wobbly arms I slide my bare legs out of bed and onto the shaggy white carpet. As my world centers and begins to still I decide to inspect myself. My face twists into a grimace of disgust as I see the little red chunks of nasty smelly crap, not literal crap mind you, that has taken over parts of my arm…oh yep, its in my hair too. On shaky legs I walk to my bathroom outside in the hall across from my roommate's bedroom like a drunken swaggering pirate. Quickly I brace myself on the cold counter and stare into the wall covered mirror above it. I am truly and utterly disgusting. Yes, I'll even say it again: I am disgusting! What in gods name is this crap all over my-! Again my own thoughts cut me off in the middle of my mental rant. I realized that these chunks of foul smelling mush stuff is stuck in my tangled hair, face, arms legs, shirt! My white shirt that thankfully covers the ugly hello kitty panties I'm wearing had once had a very clever cartoon logo on it but it's now completely covered with spew!

The only thing that I can think of is "What happened."


	2. Chapter 1 Best Friends

Chapter one

"What Happened?"

In first person limited

The young collage student that had just recently discovered herself in horrible confusion stared at her reeking body. There were so many questions that needed to be answered; she could never remember a time when she actually lost a whole night because of drinking.

Hinata let out an exasperated sigh as she started to notice the smears of puke here and there around her bathroom. She walked over to the puddle that formed around her shower and squatted down to examine discarded towels that were covered in nastiness. It looked as if someone had made an effort to clean but just couldn't help themselves from doing absolutely nothing but making an even bigger mess. The pale girl turned to her roommate's door right across the way. It had the large word 'Sakura' written on it in a Pepto-Bismol pink that made her want to gag. But ah, there she went again; thinking bad things of the only person that could probably tell her what happened.

Hinata crossed over to the doorway and gently pushed it open so she could peep in through the crack of the door. There she was, lying in her pink blankets looking as if she had been waiting for me to come in. At first she let out a small laugh but it died awkward and quickly when she saw how Hinata's face stayed neutral and devoid of any emotion.

"What happened last night Sak-" Hinata began in a quiet tone.

Sakura cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "You embarrassed yourself Hinata. Hahaha. You sure were entertaining though. Maybe Sasuke could show his clients your act next time he has to work so we can all benefit from your charades." Sakura giggled with a large, perfectly white smile.

Hinata's face tilted down to the ground. "Sorry to disappoint you Sakura but I don't remember anything from last night. Your going to have to fill me in." she ground out quietly, trying to keep her cool. Why couldn't she just tell her what happened instead of making the situation worse.

Sakura sat up in bed and began her daily routine of grooming two hours in advance before going anywhere. She picked up a brush from her bed stand next to a clock that said 7:30 and started to brush her hair while she spoke to the small Hyuga in front of her. "Well Hinata does this ring a bell? 'Oh Sasuke! You're so handsome!'" Sakura exaggerated her hands by clutching her them and the brush to her heart. She exploded into more bubblegum giggles and threw herself backwards into her bed in a fit.

All Hinata could do was stand there. None of this meant anything to her yet. "Get to the point Sakura." Hinata vehemently spit out with acid. Her eyebrows were nit together and her already small amount of patience was wearing even thinner.

The lovely girl in a slinky short nightgown sat up with an agitated expression of her own. "Fine, Hinata. Apparently you've woken yourself up into a bitchy mood after you almost ruined my party. If anyone should be upset here it should be me!" she pointed to herself. "You want to know what you did? You got so drunk that you were making a complete ass out of yourself! And the best part was when you were telling Sasuke how hansome he is. It was quite hilarious." She recalled back with a laugh.

So that's what she had done. She had completely humiliated herself in front of Sakura's guests, her friends, and worst of all Sasuke. "Thank you Sakura." Hinata turned and left the room with her bangs covering her eyes. She didn't put her hand up to open the door but instead let it hit her and slam open from her body weight. She Fell on top of her fluffy feathered blankets; her heart felt hollow and crushed. Hinata fell into a troubled slumber and tried to sleep off some of the heavy embarrassment that made her want to cry.

The dark haired girl ran her fingers through her damp locks. It was getting pretty long now that she decided to grow it out three years ago; it reached the middle of her back now. Her room was immaculately clean and she was sitting in her desk chair watching TV and doodling. After she had heard Sakura tell her some of the stupid things she had done after she had woken up from her nap she had decided to take her mind off of this major blow. It hurt so much to think about; it left an empty feeling where her heart should have been. Keeping her mind busy was the only way to forget so she focused on cleaning. The large flat that she shared didn't have a speck of dust anywhere and every book on her large bookshelf next to her bed alphabetized. Her bed glowed with clean purple queen-sized sheets and soft pillow cases that didn't have a single wrinkle. Once she ran out of things to clean, besides Sakura's room she would never clean in there, she decided not to screw her work up and took to watching some mindless cartoons.

But nothing truly made her feel better; nothing made that humiliated feeling go away. Though she hid herself away for the past few days she couldn't do it when school started up again. Hinata grimaced at the thought; the summer had just begun…meaning a long and boring vacation. Hinata grabbed her feet in a criss-cross-apple-souce position. Aaah how the mighty have fallen. She would often tease Sakura for being a-, well maybe a-, no, well kind of a party girl to put it into Hinata terms (which is lightly). That was one thing she hated and admired in her cheerful friend, her ability to have fun be comfortable where ever she was. Clubbing was among one of her favorite things, she was always a favorite among the male population, and they couldn't seem to get enough of her.

Why do things go so wrong when it seems like your not looking? One day your life becomes so perfect and it takes so long to achieve in making that way! And then it all goes crumble down in front of you with no means of rebuilding itself. She gave a sniffs as a stray tear fell. "This sucks." She muttered. If only she hadn't met him she could have never felt those wonderful feelings.

Flashback

Hinata was sitting in a small book store café and was sitting at a table doodling in a sketch book that she always kept close by. It was the weekend and she didn't have any classes today so she decided to start her morning, that conveniently started at eleven on Saturdays, by getting some coffee.

She was dressed in a comfy, old purple sweater that had seen better days, crummy old jeans, and a broken in pair of sneakers. Though it would never impress anyone it was Hinata's favorite pair of clothes. They had come a long way together and survived the last two years of high school tell now, in her first year of collage as an art student.

"Is anyone sitting hear?" a hypnotic voice asked. Before she could even look up she could already feel a blush creep onto her cheeks because of some 'guy' addressing her. She looked up from her pad with wide, unusual lavender tinted eyes.

"M-me?" she stuttered and pointed to herself. That was the first time she had ever laid eyes on the cause of all her problems; well at least the most recent. He was gorgeous to say the least and by first glance you could tell that he was one of 'those' type of guys; the kind that would have Sakura swooning for months.

"By the looks of it, I don't see another table that has any empty seats left. Mind if I sit with you?" he smirked at her obvious shocked face.

"U-um of course you may s-sit here. I don't mind at all." she tried to cover for her lack of manners. Its not everyday some random stranger came up and wanted to share her table. She just wasn't prepared for something like this!

While the Hyuga sat at a booth seat against the wall the black haired stranger took the opposite chair in front of her. She watched him cautiously as he set his backpack down next to him and pulled out a laptop. Once he had it set up he gave her a quick glance over the computer and another criminally handsome smirk.

Hinata blushed and a cherry tint bloomed across her cheeks when she was caught. "Sorry for staring. I- I was just taken a bit b-by surprise when you came to sit down." She apologized while trying her best not to stutter. Her fingers tapped together in front of her out of nervous habit and her picture and pencil were forgotten on the table.

"I'd be curious too if some stranger came up to me just to take a look at my picture." He smiled. Hinata didn't know what to say. She just sat there not really believing what he was telling her. He came over to see her picture? "I was going to finish my work in a less crowded restaurant but I'd love the company of an artist such as you." He charmed. Yes, that's exactly what he did and that's exactly what he was; a charmer. "So what is that you're drawing?" He asked, genuinely interested.

Hinata tried to summon the only words she could think of as the man in his early twenties waited for her reply while typing on his computer. "W-well, u-umm, it's actually n-nothing really. I was just doodling a bit." She said shyly and glanced at the silly cartoon characters she had been dressing as a cowboy.

"I think it's really good, I wish I could do that. It always amazes me when I see someone who is able to draw. I have no artistic ability whatsoever." He told her. She didn't know what to make of this situation. Why was his guy being so nice to her? People were never this nice to her unless they wanted something. And his complements? They nearly turned her into a ripe tomato.

"Um, t-thank you very much Sir." Hinata replied as she looked down and started drawing again. Something seemed to dawn on the strangers face and he looked at her knowingly.

"Please, excuse my manners. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, how rude of me." His face seemed to glow with this radiance that seemed to make her happy. She no longer felt as uncomfortable once she was able to label the young man with a name other than 'stranger'.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga." And unknowingly then she signed her loyalties away when she told him her name.

"Hyuga? As in the famous family Hyuga?" he asked in surprise. Hinata's heart quickened pace when he told her he knew about her family. That was one of the reasons she moved so far away, to get away from them! How could he possibly know anything about her horrible fam-

She could tell that he could sense how uncomfortable he had just made her again by the way she failed to find words to reply to him. "You know its ok. We don't have to talk about your family. But just to take a big guess at how your feeling I understand not wanting to talk about the family back home. I've got a set just like the Hyugas". He told her.

And like she said before, these were the first steps involved in falling in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

AU: I know what your probably thinking 'what the crud! This isn't naruhina!!!!' But it will get there I promise you! Just give it a little time! As for the oocness, these guys are modern young adults that grew up with ….kinda normal lives so there personalities are ganna be a bit altered. But anyways if you like or have any suggestion please review and tell me!

But I kinda know what direction I'm ganna go with this so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 2 Best Friends

Chapter Two

Best Friends

Hinata finally had enough! This room was beginning to feel more like a cage every second! This was the sixth day she had been cooped up in the house and it was all she could take! The walls seem to get smaller and smaller and the windows start to shrink and disappear into specks of dust while the ceiling kept getting closer and closer to her head. Oh anxiety it inspired! Oh the intense nauseated feeling that seemed to burry itself in her gut and spring forth every once and a while! Hinata was hyperventilating, she could feel it. Her breathing became erratic and deep and she clutched the office chair's handles like a mental patient dreading there next injection. She needed to leave. NOW.

Hinata franticly rushed to her dresser and pulled a pair of loose fitting jeans and a zip up sweatshirt on as if the house were on fire and ran out of the flat before had time to remembered her shoes.

Hinata threw her arms out and ran down the street two blocks tell she found a park that she often liked to dawdle around. It was a clean and newly built park that just happened to be on the outskirts of the large uninhabited forest…not really the safest place to put a park in her opinion. But hey, you'd think if it were something important they wouldn't have done it.

The pale eyed girl's hair swayed in the cold breeze that blew through the park and making her hug her worn jacket closer warmth. She really needed to buy a better one; it felt as if the black material wasn't there at all by the way the cold harshly bit her skin. She walked up to a black swing set that held at least five swings. They were lined up right next to a big wooden fort that kids liked to pretend was a house. Though the thought passed in her mind to climb in the wooden tree house and look out the tiny window that overlooked the trees but that would defeat the purpose of '_going out side'_. She didn't want to be among walls anymore! So with that Hinata took a seat upon the black rubber and gently started to swing herself back and forth. Her head slumped against the chain and then the same memories started to replay over again.

Why had she ever wished for love in the first place? Why had it struck her with suck fine precision and made her fall into the evil trap that only led to pain and sorrow? She didn't know; but it might have been the way he seemed interested in everything she was saying.

Flashback

As if things couldn't get anymore weird for Hyuga Hinata they did. Even though it seemed he was trying to sympathize with her and the burden of her horrible family it only seemed to freak her out more.

Hinata's small, pink, bowed lips began to game and her lavender eyes widened more if possible. "H-how d-do you know my family!?" she practically shouted, forgetting her surroundings.

"Is it so surprising that I'd know?" he asked with a curious laugh. At her jerky nod a smile spread across his face. His arms crossed in a sort of loose, non-intimidating way. At this small action the man wearing a buttoned up dark blue shirt and black slacks caught site of his watch. Before she could put in anything of her own he spoke quickly and started to gather up his belongings. "Sorry to be so rude but I have to go. I'm late for a very important meeting. Its hard to believe but I've been here for over an hour."

But no! He couldn't leave! She wanted to know why this creepy guy knew about her…well unm, unmentionable family. Her finger raised and her mouth began to open but he spoke once again.

"We should meet here tomorrow so we can finish speaking. Don't worry; I have a full and reasonable explanation." He winked at her and waved. His lean body exited and her table was once again empty like before. "Who was that?" She asked to herself. Hinata looked back down to her pencil and pad and began to draw tiny cartoon figures of the mysterious man with an unnoticed blush.

End Flashback

"But that was such a long time ago." She whispered in the deserted park.

When it started to get late and had her fill of fresh air the Hyuga girl wondered back inside the three bed roomed, two bath roomed, one living room, and one kitchen filled flat that she co-owned with someone that she used to get along with. Before she could get through the door she could hear Sakura's shrill yelling through her opened door through the hall.

"Hinata pick up your damn phone! It's your family! They've already called me twice!" She finished with an agitated door slamming.

Hinata sighed and began to make the short trek down the hall towards her room at the end. As she got closer she began to hear the high-pitched theme song to Mario turn on. She pulled back her covers to reveal her cellular device shaking to be answered. With a heavy confirmed gulp Hinata saw the name of the caller ID. It was indeed her father, one of the worst men you could come across in the Land of Fire.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut and tried to summon all the courage she possibly could before the jingle was over. To make her father wait for her to pick up was probably making the impatient man even more angry than he probably already was.

Her numb, un-socked feet had been a major concern when she first came inside but was now completely forgotten as if she had never been outside at all. Everything went blank while the world disappeared around her to leave her and the phone alone. Hinata extended shaking, tiny hand towards the buzzing device, flipped it open and held it up to her ear.

"U-um, h-hello?" she stuttered unsure of herself. There was an angry silence on the end of the phone for almost two dreadful long seconds before Hyuga Hiashi spoke with a voice that had the force of a dragon behind it.

"Hinata! Where the hell were you?! I have been trying to reach you for hours now!" he said in an angry voice.

Hinata slumped to the ground while she tried to descramble her frazzled brain to find some words. "w-w-well Father, I-I forgot my-"

"You forgot your phone right? How stupid and incompetent can you be Hinata!? This wouldn't have happened if you had just done what I said and kept it on your person at all times! How can you manage to take care of yourself if you can't follow simple hair brained tasks such as that!?" he hissed into the phone.

Hinata began to apologize profusely into the small black speaker. Hearing her Dad's voice again only reminded her how much of a screw up she really was. He was right of course; she was supposed to have the phone on her at all times. She was stupid.

"Enough. I've called you for a specific reason and I wish to get it over with. You are to leave the city of waves and come home for the summer. I have something important here for you to do." Hiashi ordered her.

"But Father!" Hinata cried out in the phone. 'How could he make her leave and come back there?!' she spazzed in her mind.

"There is no arguing Hinata. You are leaving tomorrow. There will be a carriage there to pick you up at seven. You better have all your things ready." Click! He hung up on her. That bastard hung up on her! Her eyebrows knitted together with anger.

But there was really nothing she could do. She thought this and sighed loudly. Her body began to move and pack even though her mind protested. There was nothing better than an old Hyuga reunion.

In the morning

The young girl had a purple scarf rapped around her neck with a large, hooded, purple jacket and a pear of black pants. Though she could see her breath outside she was wearing only sandals because of the uncomfortable trip she was about to have. She always hated riding by carriage; it was cramped and just plane uncomfortable after the first two hours.

The clip clop sound of the horses' hooves appeared before her house and a man with a branch family marking and white eyes quickly came off the carriage to open her door. When he tried to load her stuff on the roof of the compartment she politely refused. She didn't want to be without her drawing supplies for that long.

Before she left that morning she had told Sakura in a note that she would be leaving for the remainder of the summer and she could rent out the spare room if she wanted. Since the pink haired girl was never one to be alone for too long, she figured that she would find a new boyfriend to occupy some space and then by the time she gets back he'd be dumped. Things are easy to predict when they happen often.

Flashback

"You know Sasuke, its kinda weird that we grew up almost in the same city with families that new each other on a friendly bases and have never met. It's even weirder that we just happen to meet all these miles away from all that." Hinata laughed goofily and poked Sasuke in the shoulder.

"Not really considering I have been stalking you this whole time." He faked with a serious face. The two laughed at his sarcastic joke and continued to watch the old horror movie.

Smoke swirled around the small spare bedroom that she had turned into her own living room away from Sakura and her friends. They were having a girly sleepover which included nail polish, markup, magazines and chic flicks galore. Sure Hinata might indulge in the usual boy meats girl type of movie and gossip but that could never take the place of her number one favorite activity: hanging out with her best friend.

Sasuke let out another lung fool of smoke and his eyes drooped a little with the pleasant feeling that had begun to take over the headache he arrived with. He passed the glass vessel to his friend and placed some of the green plant he got in surplus from his job into the stem. She lit the colorful lighter and illuminated the foggy clouds that still lingered over her and Sasuke. When she was done she set it down on the side of the couch they were sitting on and began to watch the movie again.

"Why did you pick such an old horror movie Hinata? This isn't even scary." His funny bone seemed to intensify as the drug lifted him up to a new plane and he laughed at the silly monster chasing the boy.

Hinata gave a giggle of her own. "Because; if I got a modern movie I'd be much too scared to watch it! Hahahahah!" The dark haired girl hysterically laughed which caused her black eyed friend to be infected as well.

Awe yes, such wonderful, fond memories those were. She can honestly say that it seemed like one of the happiest moments she had ever had. Care free and with the only person that had mattered in the whole entire world. Too bad it wasn't the same for him.

After a long grueling trip they finally arrived in the large thriving town of Kanoha. It wasn't one of the newer, more updated cities and seemed to like to stick to older customs and dress. This was where her family was originally from and where the mane 'headquarters' you could say was located.

Hinata climbed out of the carriage with a little hop. Needles and pangs shot through her sleeping legs when they hit the ground and she tried painfully to walk it off before she had to enter the large building of the Hyuga residence.

"Hinata, what the hell are you doing walking around like an idiot in front of the house." A stern voice called from the large doorway. Hinata's red face snapped to attention when she heard the voice of her older cousin Neji, the family genius. He looked the same as he did last year; a young, not to scrawny warrior that was not overly muscular but had immense power to make up for it. The young twenty year old would soon fill out though and become all the stronger.

Hinata bowed her head with a small smile. "Neji, it's so good to see you." She spoke in a soft, unsure voice; the one that seemed to always come out whenever she was nervous or scared. It wasn't like her cousin was going to hurt her, though it had happened once before when they were younger, but they had never been on the best of terms.

"Hinata your father is waiting for you. Hurry up and get your things, he doesn't have all day." He stated coldly with angry eyes. That's one thing that she hates about this house, no looked of happiness ever seemed to be directed towards her.

Hinata quickly nodded and got her two suitcases. She followed him quickly inside of the grand house that held many. Her flip flop clad feet made an annoying slapping noise on the cold marble floors. She tried her best to silence her feet when Neji sent her a menacing glance from over his shoulder. They walked up a set of stairs in the library on the first floor that led to Hiashi's private office. These two rooms were off limits to everyone except for a few privileged people; she had never been on that list before. The stairs spiraled upward to the ledge leading into to a room with a wooden door. It was tall like all the other doors in the house and seemed to mock the tiny girl that only reached 5'1.

Neji knocked on the door three times to be answered with the head of the Hyuga's distinct voice. The one that would forever make her shiver in shame. Thank the lord that the whole drunk episode a week ago had been so far away from her father. Could he disown her as a daughter? Hinata's face scrunched at the thought as she followed her cousin. That might not be such a bad idea…

Her attention was quickly turned to her father dressed in black, training, martial arts clothing. His hands were clasped together in front of him on his large cherry wood desk. His eyes white eyes always bothered her despite growing up with the special eye trait. But for as long as the young girl could remember they were never warm and welcoming.

He made a swift hand gesture signaling Neji to bring her forward. At first she tried to hide behind her cuzin to try and block the intimidating view, as if it could actually do something to lessen her father's wrath. Hinata frowned slightly and mentally scolded herself. Neji would sooner throw her to a pack of rabid, hungry dogs than help her. She gave a mental snort; So much for family sticking together.

As Hiashi inspected his worthless daughter with a light smirk he taped the tips of his hands together in a planning type of way. What she didn't know was that her father and cousin had something planned for her that was much worse than her previous thoughts.

"Hinata, as a part of this family, despite how much you or any other may wish, you are expected to do anything I see fit or needed. This summer you will have to get used to your new job." Hiashi nodded to Neji again and her causin obeyed his silent camand. He came up to the bare wooden wall to the left of Hiashi's desk and gave it two taps.

Hinata gave a slight gasp as the wall started to turn into a door by shifting. "If you screw this up Hinata, death is a certently." Her father told her in a stony voice. Neji pushed newly for passage way open to reveal what looked like a pitch black closet. Her hands rose to her mouth and her lavender eyes widened. There was growling coming from within the room.

TO BE CONTINUED

AU: It might seem a bit weird how I decided to do the villages and stuff. Some are updated and some are like the original villages…with a bit of a tweak. I know there action but we are getting to the naruto part! Yay! He's ganna be introduced in the next chapter: hint hint. If you like or have a comment please review. Anything is welcomed!


	4. Chapter 3 Best Friends

Chapter three

Best Friends

Disclaimer : I don't own the blonde haired little brat --------

"F-Father, what is this?" she stuttered again. Was this some kind of joke? Were they going to feed her to a wild animal? Hinata's eyes were as round as saucers and her hands were quivering fists balled up in the bottom of her sweatshirt.

The head of the Hyuga clan stood and walked next to Neji. They stood on both sides of the narrow, hidden doorway and stared at her with cold eyes. The small Hyuga girl could only watch the illuminated red eyes that were staring back at her from the dark. The beast from within made a dangerously low growl that instantly made the whole room uneasy. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and her body seemed to freeze like a statue.

"This, Hinata, is the reason I called you here." He spitted the words like acid. Hiashi momentarily paused before he went into the black inkiness, even though her father never would show it, she could tell how nervous he was by the beads of sweat gathering on his brow.

"Father." She whispered when his back disappeared from view. The loud roar of a vicious beast filled her ears and she could hear the sound of a struggle between the animal and Hiashi. She could hear a rattling chain that sounded like it was being thrashed around the closet like room. Her father's tall form began to emerge from the darkness; the right armed sleeve was ripped and there was a large bloody gash that looked as if he had been grazed by four very sharp knives. With a limping leg Hiashi began to back up and pull the chain with what looked like all of his strength.

Her cousin did not move from his position near until the demonic eyes began to emerge; he quickly did a hand sign that formed a chakra chain to the figures neck. Then, with a final tug, he pulled a beast that looked like a man out of the shadows.

Hinata gave out a tiny 'eep' and brought her hands to cover her face. IN all of her nineteen years of experience she would have never expected this.

A large man that was a few inches taller than her father stood in front of the three Hyugas. Red, long, untamed hair that fell to his butt hooded his snarling face from view. At that moment that was all the features she could process, the young girl could not tare her gaze away from the growling monsters face.

Her father came over to his statue like daughter and picked up her hand roughly and placed the chain in it. He glared down at his daughter with something akin to loathing and all she could do was stair up into his hatful face.

"This is Kyuubi. After many years of experimenting we have finally been able to capture and control the demon to make the Hyuga clan the most powerful in fire country." He told her while watching the still form of the fire haired man. "He is one of many powerful demons that inhabit this world and we plan to use his power to its extent."

Hinata's shocked form could barely muster up a syllable while she gazed at the monster that was attached to the other side of the chained leash attached to a metal collar around his neck. "B-b-b-ut w-what does this h-have to do with me?" she asked in a barely audible whisper. It felt as if she spoke to loud she would disrupt the hardly balanced peace in the room.

"You will be serving the demon Hinata. If you are to die then so be it. You are dying for the greater good of this clan." He told her with a nod of his head.

She could not believe this! Her dad knew that there was a chance of dying from this, this, monster? And he still wanted her to do this? "But F-father, why can't Hinabi look o-over him. I-isn't she and Neji m-more qualified as ninjas? I-I'm just an art student." She stuttered out. She forgot early on in the conversation to try and concentrate on speaking correctly.

"Your sister and cousin have proven themselves time and time again as honorable members of this family while here you are worthless and pathetic." He hissed. "Ones such as them will not have such a lowly job as serving a demon. You either except this or I will kill you myself." The man was completely serious and she new it. He wouldn't mind getting rid of his 'bothersome' daughter at all.

This didn't leave much of an option for the lavender eyed girl. There was either be killed by her own flesh and blood or be killed by a monster. Her lids blinked and salty tears stung and blurred her eyes. She much rather be killed by someone that she did not consider family. It hurt her heart deeply that her family cared so little of her and she would rather do anything in the world than to be killed by their hands. Hinata gave a small nod to Hiashi and then looked down at her feet, defeated.

"I-if this i-ss a demon," she gulped. "T-then w-hy d-does h-h-h" she tried but was cut off by Hiashi's venomous wrath.

"Shut up you stupid girl! Before you speak again amongst these walls learn to speak right!" He bellowed. The man walked briskly back behind his desk and sat down, leaving the girl alone with the chain. "This is the Kyuubi's human looking form you daft girl." He smirked. "You would know this type of information if you were a true Hyuga like your sister. She has surpassed you in every way shape and form since I taught you when you were a child. When she and your cousin take over this empire one day they can use the Kyuubi's power and gain enough to triumph over our adversaries and rivals." He said with a clenched fist. "He must know who is in power over him and his place. If we want to control him then he will soon learn his place. But you will serve to the Kyuubi since you are the weakest amongst us and have no need for power. You will be his only luxury of being higher than someone else in this clan. If you die, well than like I said, two birds with one stone Hinata." His voice smirked.

The tears were streaming freely now and she forgot about everything around her. Her eyes shut tightly and her limbs froze. Her strong, smart, cousin came over with a tight hold on the leash that connected to the demons cuffed hands and pulled her roughly out of her father's office. He nearly dragged the poor girl through the great halls of the Hyuga manner to the East wing, on the complete opposite side of the complex. There on the second floor of the large manner that could hold six armies comfortably stood a golden door that had a large lock with a scroll on top of it. The double door was the color of gold and shown with intricate designs made by only one with great skill. Neji opened one of the large doors and threw her in on the floor like a rag doll. The chain tugged at the demon but didn't even make him flinch. With the hair still covering his eyes and most of his face he took his time to walk in on his own. This only furthered to piss off the Hyuga genius who was tapping his foot angrily.

He turned to the girl once the demon was inside and spoke to her with a tone that could have frozen fire. "This is the Kyuubi's room, not yours. Be thankful that you will have to watch this monstrosity closely or else you would have been sleeping with the hunting dogs, that is if they would let such filth lay amongst them." He spit out with eyes devoid of any love whatsoever. "Your stuff will be brought up to you and someone will check on you regularly. If you have any orders they will be delivered directly to you, but for the time being," he said with a smirk. "Don't try to get yourself killed. There will be no one to attend your funeral." And with that the prodigy left the cozy room with a loud 'Bang!' of the door.

Though she could not see what was going on through her blurry vision she could hear the audible 'clicks' from the other side of the door. "No," she whispered in a broken voice. They were locking her in here with a monster! His own daughter! What had she ever done to make him hate her so much?!

Her hair was strewn out around her head like a hallow and her body shook with heavy sobs. Through blurry eyes she could see a distorted rug beneath her and feel its fine quality. She pushed herself to sitting position with her arms holding her upper half up. Hinata looked at the room in awe while her breathing started to calm down. She forgot how beautiful the rooms were in the Hyuga household. Though hers room was always decorated simply, this one held nothing back. The room was covered in shades of reds and oranges that made the room glow in an amber atmosphere. There was a huge bed that was against the wall facing east that held a red, silken canopy. By just looking at the covered feather duvet she could already tell that it must be the most comfortable bed she has ever seen. To her left there was a walk in closet and to her right a regular sized door that probably led to a bathroom. Large fluffy pillows that were covered in velvets and silk the same color as the long curtain were along the whole room in piles on the expensive Italian rugs. The room was so lavishly furnished it turned the room into a cozy little nook like room, away from the cold house that lay just outside the doors. The dimly lit lights made her feel a bit sleepy from her long trip and she gave a tiny yawn.

She seemed to always forget herself in the worst possibly times and forget all threats around her, just like what was happening now. Her mind would began to drift and like any dreamer she would fall into blissful unawareness. Her eyes closed as she stretched her bruised arms; but was quickly thrown out of the cloud Neji had so firmly thrown her head in.

A deep, sinister voice chuckled from behind her amusedly. She felt the strong presence behind her again as she became aware of the situation. She took in a shaky breath and began to slowly turn her body on the floor to look at the demon behind her. Hinata's world froze over as she stared at the scariest, most dreadful thing she had ever seen. He struck as much fear in her as the time Hiashi was hunting her down for her punishment after she accidentally made all the weapons on the weapon wall fall down on her sixth birthday. And that was reeeaaaallly bad.

He had a smirk on his evil lips with fangs that looked like they belonged on a wild animal. His head snapped up and his, red, slitted eyes were glowing in the dim lighting. The bloody colored orbs looked at her with a twisted sort of mirth that promised many horrible things to come. "So they gave me their weakest member to play with, as to try and satiate my needs." His chuckling was a rumbling mocking. "Poor, poor, little girrrrl." He purred out in a deep, velvety voice that dripped in venom laced chocolate. As he spoke the bold tattooed lines on his face moved and the large red ears that sat regally on top his thick hair twitched to the side when she moved. He looked like a demon from hell that was sent by the devil himself to kill and wreak havoc upon the world. He truly looked as deadly as Shakespeare's Iago was deceitful.

"You think these can hold me?" he rumbled in a rough tone, as if appalled by even the thought. His fanged mouth grew into a horribly sinister grin and his ruby eyes squinted. He put his cuffed hands in front of him and pulled his wrists apart, effectively snapping the chakra filled locks that once bound him. They dropped to the floor with a dulled thud and landed next to his feet. Hinata could feel her heart begin to beat rapidly against her chest and tried to still her quickened breathing. Her pupils expanded and a warm, hot, flash of adrenalin washed over her body.

Hinata slowly scooted herself farther and farther away from the demon while he matched her by coming closer. For every foot she went the monster stalked closer to it's pray.

In her erratic mind she could only think one thing, 'I'm going to die. This is it, I'm going to die.' She never thought this was how it would all end! First she was at the mercy of her evil family and then a horrible demon that was probably pissed off at her too. Before he could reach the frightened, little dear he was hunting her eyes got real wide once more before she passed out flat on her back.

AU: AAAAWWWEEE thanks so much guys for the reviews. Suggestions are welcomed

Loves you

Arie!


	5. Chapter 4 Best Friends

Chapter Four

"Sasuke let me put some music on." She commanded teasingly. Her long hair was pulled back in a messy clip that was done in two seconds flat. Her clothing only consisted of pajamas and flip flops while he wore a casual pair of jeans and a black t-shirt; its not like they were going anywhere special. She giggled as she got out of Sasuske's car at her own behavior that night. If only her father could see her. She thought this and cringed. He would have killed her for being indecently dressed with a boy at eight o-clock at night. It wasn't like she was doing anything; it Was only Sasuke…but oh how she wished it could have been more. Once more she giggled at her silly thoughts with a grin and ran over to her awaiting friend into the movie store.

He had just gotten off work. He had taken today off especially to watch movies with her. He was somewhat of a ...how would you put it, professional partier. Clients, very rich clients in the much higher part of town, would pay him to take them to all the best clubs, places, and parties. She described this as him having to 'help' people have fun and that it seemed very ridiculous that someone would pay for that. But he only laughed and replied, "All the rich and famous want to have a good time, while I, know how to have a unforgettable time." He told her with a cocky grin. Though she never wanted someone like him for a husband when she was little, no other seemed to be able to shake his form from the pedestal she put him on in her mind. He did drugs, Bad drugs when he worked. He had bags of every little drug you could name in a large locked suitcase he carried around with him to entertain and amuse with. He got everything in large bags and could always get as much of anything he wanted. It was a druggie's heaven and something she would never indulge herself in freely. Those things disgusted her. They were all horrible things that could permanently damage and kill a person; she had unfortunately seen it happen with a close family member. She had seen the horrible suitcase before when he went to grab something out of it and was a bit suspicious because he had to use three different combinations to open it. But none of this really mattered to her, as long as it wasn't done around her she didn't pester him about it and he always left that side of himself at work.

The short girl walked quickly with her magnificently handsome friend by her side, she noticed this and gave a tiny blush. His perfect, light completion made his black eyes even more noticeable and only added to his mysterious effect. With Sasuke, he always left the girls guessing she figured from listening to him talk for hours. But that's one of the reasons she seemed to love him all the more; he had let her take up a bit of his world and allowed her a peek into to his thoughts. And how did that make her feel? It made her feel wonderful, happy, why even fuzzy from her head down to the tippy tops of her feet. It was an amazing high that she got from being around him. He made her feel incredible, and important, and also something that she had never felt from her family before and only experienced on rare occasions: needed. As they searched down the isles and isles of movies they moved together in harmony. Nothing could have made her happier than this moment, but like all good moments they all have to end sometime. She just wished that it could have lasted a bit longer, maybe until after they ate pizza and watched stupid movies together for the first time in a week.

Hinata held the bag of movies and popcorn and hopped out of the store with bouncy enthusiasm. She loved the feel of the flannel striped pants and the soft material of a good, warn shirt, she would wear them everywhere if she could.

Sasuke got in and drove them back to her apartment, but when they got about halfway there he interrupted the comfortable silence that had fallen over them. She could tell he was having a hard time saying whatever was on her mind. She could tell by how his mouth kept opening as if he didn't know how to start. Could it be? Her heart and arms instantly had a liquid feeling of warmth envelope them. Was he going to tell her the thing that she could never possibly reveal to him? Was he finally going to ask her to be his girlfriend?! She never had a boyfriend before and wasn't sure that she could umm, do all those 'things' well, she would everything she could for him! She loved him with everything she was and could hardly stand to wait for his explanation.

"Hinata," he turned to look at her with a serious face. "I need your advise, on something important." He paused a second before continuing. "I like this girl," he began to explain while her heart swelled in anticipation. Her face had a bright blush on it that was thankfully covered in the dark of the car while he turned back to stare at the road. "And I don't know how to tell her that I like her. You see, I don't know if she likes me back and I know this sounds kinda kiddish but I'm really nervous about this."

Omigod she must be dying. Or at least dreaming because this could not be happening! Her one true love that she never thought she would meet in a thousand years was with her; ready confess to her his love! "Its ok Sasuke, you should tell her. I'm sure she would be happy to know." She feigned being innocent of figuring out his plan.

"You know, I bet your right. I'm just being stupid about this." She laughed at himself. They were just puling up to the curb of her house when he turned to her and smiled. This was it she thought in her mind. She could feel her heart bursting with love and fireworks! "I'm going to ask Sakura out tomorrow to go to the club with me. I think she'll love it by all the things you have told me about her." He said with a bit of a grin.

"I-I- think t-that great, Sasuke." She stuttered out when she realized he was waiting for a reply. She wasn't expecting that.

"What," he turned to her with a questioning tone. "You don't think she'll go for me?" he asked. But little did he know that he was breaking the little Hyuuga girl's heart he had unknowingly captured.

It had been as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown over her and put out all the fireworks she had felt seconds before. Her heart sunk deeper into her chest and she could feel the pressure behind her eyes build up. "Y-yah I do Sasuke. You're exactly her type. Can you take the bag in for me? It's in the back , I have to use the restroom."

"Yah no problem. I'll start the video." He replied to her, completely unaware of the real reason she was rushing into the house. She opened the door with a click and the cold air stung the wet skin on her cheeks. She slammed the door shut and ran into the house to her bathroom. She quickly locked the door and collapsed on the floor in a mess and muffled hysterical crying into a towel she pulled from the wall. Her heart shattered a million times over again and the warm tears wouldn't stop flowing. This couldn't be happening! Why him! Why did SHE have to make HIM notice her!! She sobbed with heart throbbing pain, she couldn't control it. In a million years she had never thought she would experience these intense feelings of pain in her heart and mind. She pulled as hard as she could on her shirt, trying somehow to release the pain that she felt inside. It ripped the favored, worn down material in the collar and a sleeve was torn completely off.

It took her what felt like minutes after to be able to collect herself into a sitting position. She pulled herself up with the counter onto her knees and stared into her disheveled appearance. Her hair had come loose and was in a long tangled mess that was out of control. Her unusual lavender eyes were bloodshot from crying and the usually pale face was and angry red. She tried to make herself as presentable as possible by brushing her frizzed hair.

She stood up tall and determined and took a deep shaky breath. She would deal with emotions later, for now she had to pretend this didn't affect her until she could get him out of here! Hopefully the lights were already off for the movie.

Hinata strode over to the second living room she had created and gave out a sigh of relief when she heard the movie playing. As she approached the door she tried to start covering up her very long bathroom absence. "Sorry, Sasuke I took so long I-" she was stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. She could see the back of his black styled hair and her. Her. With that sickly pink hair that was being twisted with those ugly red colored fingers that she had helped paint last night. They were sitting on HER couch, watching THEIR movie, and she was cuddling with HER SASUKE! Paralyzed with anger and hurt, she could not speak.

He turned his head to look at her and smiled teasingly. "So what took you so long in the bathroom Hinata?" leaving her to fill in all the suggestions. "Luckily," he gave a wink and thumbs up behind Sakura's head signifying his victory with her. "Sakura here gave me company for the last half hour." He teased. That's all he really was to her wasn't it? Just a tease to play with her mind and fuck her over. Not literally though, that role seems to be filled by her dear friend Sakura-CHAN!

"I know Hinata!" Sakura joined in on his teasing with exaggeration. She turned to her too then smiled towards him. "What a horrible friend you are for keeping your poor friend waiting for so long." He cooed with seductive intent towards the male.

Hinata felt as if she was going to barf and the vile begin to come up the back of her throat. "I'm going to bed." She stated in a deadpan tone. "I have the stomach flu." She turned stiffly and walked out of the room to her own.

The confused boy looked over to the girl next to him. "You think she'll be ok?" he asked a bit worried.

Sakura gave a small mock laugh. "Ha, Hinata? She's been known to puke on more than one occasion. Whenever she gets a sick she always gets an upset stomach. She'll be fine." She turned to him and kissed him softly on his lips. That was all the reassurance he needed and began to kiss the girl he had begun to admire while hanging out with his friend. And she was a beautiful catch.

AN:

SHWWEEET . Another chapter pumped out already! …though it was an iddy biddy flashback It had to be done! Poor Hinata chan. I just want to further emphasize how she's been hurt and give some background until I let the Kyuubi at her! Any suggestion as to what happens to Hinata when she wakes up are welcomed! What do you think the Kyuubi will do to her? Hmmm?


	6. Chapter 5 Best Friends

Chapter Five

Hinata slowly began to wake from passing out on the floor but didn't dare open her eyes, she also remained as stiff as a board. Maybe he would go away if she pretended she was still asleep! But her bubble of hope was effectively popped when someone's clothing rumpled and took a seat next to her. 'This can not be happening!' she mentally screamed. Her whole body felt like it was burning up, inside and out. She shook uncontrollably with fear and terror of the demon that was going to end her life. "Time to wake up." He called in a dark singsong voice. What was she going to do?! He was right there! And here she was- ! …with her eyes shut like a little kid hiding from a monster. 'No wonder my family hates me.' She thought as her life flashed before her.

"Oh Giiirl," she felt his whispered breath in her ear. His long fingers move her head to the side; they were warm and made her cheeks burn a deep shade of red. But that didn't even compare to what she felt as he slowly dragged his tongue along her neck and jaw line. The feeling felt wet, and alien to her, this went way passed her bubble of personal space she had kept around her all her life.

That was it and the Hyuuga girl snapped out of her feigned sleep. She sprang away from the fox and backed up against a fluffy pillow filled wall. There she hugged one of the soft, oversized squares to her chest and squeezed her eyelids shut.

He laughed at her pathetic attempt of survival with a low chuckle. He stood and walked closer to her crumpled form near the bed and held a mile of cruel delight. She tried giving herself a false sense of security by covering her face with the expensive cushion though she new there was nothing that was going to be able to withstand a demon's claws.

"Slacking on the job already I see." Wait, that wasn't the Kyuubi's voice! IT was Neji's! She threw the pillow off, sprang towards her cousin's voice and grabbed a hold of him in a death grip.

"Oh Neji I'm so glad you're here!" she wailed in his shirt. But he was not pleased at all she figured after he shoved her to the ground.

Neji brushed the invisible dirt from his meticulously clean clothing. "Don't ever touch me again you worthless girl." He spat with venom and narrowed eyes. "Now get up. You are to appear in front of the family elders." He turned and exited with a very annoyed looking Kyuubi that had a new pair of powered up cuffs.

"You know I'm getting really sick of this shit." The demon growled. He pulled back the chains in a jerk and effectively made the prodigy fall on his face. Kyuubi laughed as Neji picked himself up, furious and embarrassed at falling like an idiot. "I'm ganna fucking kill you yah piece of shit, you think your above me?! Kyuubi yelled, no longer amused with his own trickery.

"That doesn't sound like a very good idea Kyuubi." Hiashi calmly stated when he appeared in the doorway. Hinata stood, not wanting to be berated, and attentively watched her father. His fist was turned upward and was out in front of him, it looked like he was squeezing something. Whatever that thing might be it was causing the demon to fall to his knees in pain and curl on the floor. He did not yell out in pain, he didn't even whimper, but the low growl that emitted from his chest was enough to show his dissatisfaction. Hiashi loosened his grip and Kyuubi stood with a face of steel and eyes filled with a killer's intent. Hiashi and Neji watched with a sickly satisfaction when their demon was forced to obey them. The fist dropped to his side and he and her cousin turned and left the room. Hinata timidly followed behind the fox as he trailed his captures with a stiff frame.

Hinata solemnly tapped her fingers together in nervous habit; what could her father possibly against a demon? She would probably never know seeing how she was always out of the loop when it came to Family affairs, but that didn't stop her curiosity. Hinata tried to think and walk at the same time but ended up slamming into the back of a very angry, fox. His head snapped back to her and he gave her a threatening growl. She backed up as quickly as she could, tripping a bit on her own feet and bowing her head. "I-I'm s-sorry." She whispered.

"Hinata, get over here." Hiashi commanded. She skittered over to her father while he waited for her to opened two, solid, black doors that let light spill into the dark hallway. She gave a large gulp and did a silent prayer as they all entered the Grand Room of Judgment.

A large table was at the back of the room that held the attention of the rest of the small audience of important people amongst her family. The elders, with their hair of white and aged superiority, looked upon their heir with an evil plan; A plan that would keep the Hyuuga's at the top, and stay at the top for many years to come.

AU: Sorry,short chapter, there hasn't been any time to write! Hopefully the next chapter will be a lot longer. And DEFINATLY more Naruto/Hinata and just to give a warning if you haven't already guessed: this story has drugs and other adult themes in it, so sorry if you don't like that but it_** is**_ just a story. Thanks for the lovely reviews and suggestions, I'm always open for your thoughts so I can make it more interesting!


End file.
